1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus, and more particularly to a non-volatile storage apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 1, a block diagram of the power management unit of the previous invention is shown. According to the detection voltage that is predeterminedly stored in the voltage detector 114, the power management unit 110 controls the booster 112 to increase the external voltage VEXT, controls the regulator 111 to regulate or reduce the external voltage VEXT for further supply to the memory unit. Wherein, the detection voltage is higher than the minimum operating voltage of the memory unit and lower than the operating voltage VDD thereof.
However, each memory unit includes an individual range of operating voltage. Hence, if the non-volatile storage apparatus uses memory units of various standards and adjusts the external voltage VEXT via only the fixed and detection voltage, the power management unit 110 will not support the memory units of various standards. In this case, it is limited to using the non-volatile storage apparatus.